Hukuman
by pindanglicious
Summary: Bagi Sakurai, mengucap kata "maaf" di setiap perkara adalah norma. Bagi Kuroko, itu penghalang kebebasan. /Cukup satu hukuman yang diberikannya pada si pengemis maaf malam itu./Untuk FID 2013.


Sakurai membiarkan sepuhan semilir angin malam yang membelai lembut surai coklatnya.

Agak canggung sepasang bola mata kembarnya melirik atmosfer sekeliling, karena ini merupakan hari pertamanya menjarah sebuah jalan yang tak pernah dia tapaki sebelumnya.

Salahkan dirinya, karena dia kelaparan sepulang latihan bersama tim basket Tōō, sedang _bento _yang sehari-hari dibawanya telah kandas dilahap sang _Ace_, _The King of Buluk, _Aomine Daiki (coret julukan terakhir). Beruntung sekali Imayoshi-_senpai _merekomendasikan sebuah restoran _fast food _padanya di saat situasi _genting_.

_Antara meminta maaf atau berterimakasih padanya, Sakurai masih bingung_.

"A-ah, ini Maji Burger itu ya?" bisiknya pada diri sendiri, dengan sebuah decak kagum dan segaris kurva manis di wajah tampannya.

Dia menengok ke dalam resto yang masih dipenuhi kalangan pelajar walau hari sudah larut. Lupa diri akan rasa lapar yang menggerayangi perut, Sakurai malah menciut saat melihat orang-orang di dalamnya. Seketika tampangnya mengkerut keriput dipenuhi rasa kecut.

_Ah, masa bodoh sih._

.

.

.

**pindanglicious proudly present  
a fanfiction dedicated for Fujo(dan)shi Independence Day 2013**

**disclaimer  
Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
I didn't take any profit by making this fanfiction eue**

**Warning  
OOC:IC = 50:50 (?), BL, humor garing, semi canon (skip time, meureun? /ngek), crack, bumbu romance cuma implisit, Kuroko jadi seme—aduh!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan menggenggam nampan berisikan sebuah _burger‒_lengkap dengan _soft drink_-nya, Sakurai yang masih mematri ekspresi _awkward _di wajahnya berjalan kikuk. Dia menghampiri sebuah bangku yang berhimpitan dengan dinding kaca di pojok restoran, guna menghindari perhatian orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

_Shooting guard _tim Tōō bernomor _jersey _9 itu menghempaskan bokongnya di _kursi panas_. Ditaruhnya nampan berisi makan malamnya di atas meja, dan mulai membuka bungkus merah yang menyelimuti seluruh permukaan _burger deluxe _tersebut. Sakurai yang kelaparan di malam hari sepulang latihan menggigit ujung permukaan roti _burger _dengan penuh penghayatan. Sang _delusional self-blamer _itu tak menyadari sepasang mata yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"_Dōmo. _Sakurai-_kun_,"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara datar berujar—diiringi dengan suara seruputan sedotan yang menghisap tetesan terakhir _vanilla shake _di dalamnya.

Ryō Sakurai tak bergeming sejenak. Dia memberhentikan makan malam di tengah kegaduhan dalam lambungnya (baca: keroncongan). Namun sedetik kemudian sklera yang terpasang kokoh dalam rongganya itu terbelalak, melebarkan sepasang iris matanya yang senada dengan _belgian chocolate_. Dia mengenal sosok laki-laki bertampang _straight face _yang baru saja menyapanya dengan intonasi monoton tersebut.

"GYAAAA! K-KUROKO-_SAAAN_?! SEJAK KAPAN KAU—AH! MAAF! AKU TIDAK MELIHATMU!" jeritnya panik, hendak memindahkan _barang jarahan_nya ke meja lain. Orang-orang di sekitarnya melirik dua remaja pria itu dengan tatapan terkejut dan bingung.

Ayolah, mana mungkin Sakurai tak mengenal laki-laki setengah makhluk _supernatural_ di hadapannya ini? Kuroko Tetsuya adalah pemain tim Seirin yang sempat dua kali melawan timnya, dan mengalahkannya di pertandingan _Winter Cup _kemarin.

"Suaramu terlalu kencang, Sakurai-_kun_,"

Kuroko kembali melantunkan sebuah teguran tak berintonasi. Dengan tampang paniknya, Sakurai masih saja berdiri dengan sekujur tubuh yang menegang. Detak jantungnya berdebar kencang meruntuhkan pilar ego dan merobek urat malu. Ups.

"Ya ampun maafkan ketidaksopananku! Ma-maaf! Maaf, Kuroko-_san_! Maaf! Aku tak melihatmu duduk di situ, maaf! A-aku akan pindah—sekali lagi maaf!" kalapnya dengan suara berat yang direndahkan satu oktaf.

Hendak sang jamur pengemis maaf itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar arena, dia merasakan sebuah tangan dingin yang menahan pergelangan tangannya. Laki-laki itu menoleh, melihat sosok yang sangat dihormatinya—setelah peristiwa kekalahan timnya—dengan senyuman _extremely awkward_. Ditambah aliran bulir keringat dari pelipisnya, memperekstrem suasana kikuk bercampur malu yang luar biasa kentara. Sakurai berdoa agar Tuhan mengirimkan malaikat pencabut nyawa untuk segera memungut ruhnya dan melemparnya ke dalam zona nirwana.

"Tak apa, kau bisa duduk di sini kalau mau, Sakurai-_kun_. Kau bebas memilih tempat," tawar sang surai biru cerah, masih dengan suara _baritone _datar dan wajah wibawa. Segaris kurva tampan tak kasat mata (namun Sakurai dapat melihatnya) terukir indah di wajah sang pemain dengan tinggi badan terpendek di tim Seirin tersebut. Si jamur tak mengetahui asal usul darimana datangnya degupan jantung yang menghujam dada.

'_Kuroko-san keren sekali—ehh?'_

Sakurai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah manis yang sedikit bersemu. Alah, mana mungkin dia _maho_. Dia masih senang memperhatikan lekuk tubuh dan dada _bohai_ si _pinky_ _manager—_yang kerap mengklaim dirinya sebagai pacar _Tetsu-kun_—dan membaca segudang artikel Mai-_chan _bersama Aomine. Tunggu, apa ini!

'_Pantas Momoi-san menyukainya,'_

.

.

.

"A-anu, maaf,"

Sakurai kembali membuka suara dengan gelagat canggung dan garukan di pipi yang tak gatal. Dia tak tahu harus tertawa (tidak, ini tidak sopan) atau menegur laki-laki setengah hantu di hadapannya ini. (Kuroko tak berhenti menghisap sedotan _vanilla shake_-nya dengan khidmat padahal nyatanya sudah habis sedari tadi).

Pantas badannya tidak tumbuh setinggi pebasket lain. Harus bilang kasihan atau maaf ya?

"Hn? Kenapa _anu_mu?"

Kuroko hanya merespon laki-laki itu dengan tolehan wajah super _flat_ dan sebuah kalimat _ambigay_. Sakurai lagi-lagi tersenyum bingung, antara ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak (lagi, lagi, dan lagi) atau merasa bersalah, sebab dia berpikir kalau Kuroko tengah _brokoro_(1) karena kalimatnya tadi soal tinggi badan. Makanya intonasinya tidak jelas begitu.

'_Aduh Kuroko-san dari tadi membuatku ingin tertawa melulu sih,'_

"I-itu, maaf! Bu-bukan soal 'itu'. A-aku tidak bermaksud meninggikan diri tapi—suatu kehormatan bagiku bisa bertemu langsung dengan Kuroko-_san _seperti ini, sungguh!" gagap Sakurai, _nyengir kuda_. Menampilkan sebiji wijen bekas _burger _yang tadi dimakannya tersemat di balik gigi putihnya.

Pemain Seirin nomor 11 sekali ini mengangkat sebelah alis biru mudanya bingung. Lelaki manis di hadapannya kembali merasakan _heart attack _melihat kekerenan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang (katanya) _universal uke_. "Terhormat?" tanyanya heran. Akhirnya laki-laki _penjaga perpustakaan_ Seirin tersebut bisa menampakkan secercah ekspresi kebingungan.

"I-iya benar! Maaf sekali kalau aku sangat lancang mengatakan ini, tapi … aku senang! Aku senang sekali bisa mengobrol langsung dan mendengar Kuroko-_san _memanggil namaku dengan panggilan 'Sakurai-_kun'_. Aku bahkan mengenal Kuroko-_san _sejak lama sebelum pertandingan pertama kita. Aomine-_san _dan Momoi-_san _sering membicarakanmu," tuturnya panjang lebar, namun beruntung karena Kuroko bersabar mendengarnya dari awal hingga ke akhir. _As people said he's truly a gentleman_.

"Ng-ngomong-ngomong, maaf aku terlalu cerewet hari ini. Tapi, darimana Kuroko-_san _mengenal namaku dan menyadari kehadiranku?" si pemuda bermanik _hazel_ melanjutkan sepatah kalimatnya yang sempat terpotong, khawatir dicap sebagai _fussy freak _oleh orang yang sangat diseganinya ini.

Netra milik Kuroko menatapnya intens, tak menyadari kalau sedari tadi dirinya membuat _kokoro_ sang _delusional self-blamer _jagoan Tōō itu ber_doki-doki_. (Tenang, ini bukan _love at the first sight, _cuma _awkward _kok. _Awkward._)

Si bayangan tim Seirin tersenyum _awesome_. Jati diri sebagai seorang lelaki _seme _kembali muncul dalam benaknya. _Shooting guard _tim Tōō menelan ludahnya, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Tak apa, aku juga senang bisa mengobrol langsung denganmu seperti ini," —dia menjeda. Dengan satu tarikan napas _seksi_. "Aku mengenal semua pemain Tōō. Termasuk Sakurai-_kun_. Suatu kehormatan juga untukku bisa bertemu dengan _shooting guard _unggul sepertimu, Sakurai-_kun _(Ajari aku sesekali, _ne_?),"

Sakurai tidak bisa membalas pernyataan sama yang dilontarkan oleh Kuroko. Dia sangat merasa tersanjung oleh pujian si manis hantu Seirin ini. (Sekali lagi _kokoro_-nya ber_doki-doki ambigay)_

Hening sejenak. Rasa canggung kembali menyelimuti atmosfer antara Sakurai dan Kuroko. Entah kecanggungan ini hanya _one sided _semata atau bukan, tetapi Sakurai dapat merasakannya.

Kuroko memperhatikan orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang mondar-mandir sana sini.

Merasa tak enak hati, si lelaki jangkung bertampang semanis madu cuma menundukkan kepalanya, menatap kosong permukaan meja makan yang ditempatinya sebagai _media kencan _(uhuk) bersama Kuroko. Mau mengakhiri perjumpaan dan asal selonong pun, rasanya tidak sopan. Dia bukan laki-laki pelanggar norma dan selalu menjunjung tinggi kesopanan. _Manner is everything_. Ngek.

"Oh iya,"

Selang beberapa detik berikutnya mantan pemain Teikō tersebut berani membuka pembicaraan. Sakurai memekikkan kata _maaf _dan refleks mendongakkan kepalanya menatap mata _the phantom sixth man player _dari _kiseki no sedai_ yang sebening air laut. _'Apa Kuroko-san mulai merasa bosan?' _batinnya menuding-nuding diri.

"Aku baru pertama kali melihat Sakurai-_kun _di sini."

"E-eh, itu,"

Sakurai menganggap tatapan mata bulat itu sebagai intimidasi. Dendrit sarafnya menerima sebuah rangsang yang membuat hatinya bergetar. Ini baru pertama kali berhadap-hadapan dengannya, lho. Tetapi entah mengapa dia merasa senang melihat dan bertemu—bahkan mengobrol—dengan Kuroko, bukan sebagai lawan, melainkan kawan yang menemani makan malamnya hari ini.

Antara berkata "_Sebenarnya aku kelaparan," _atau "_Aomine-san memakan bento-ku sampai habis, jadi aku makan malam di sini_,", kalimat mana ya yang pas untuk digunakan sebagai jawaban?

Oh. Sakurai tak bisa menyalahkan Aomine. Aomine pantas menghabiskan bekalnya. Lagipula, dia menganggap dirinya dan Aomine bagaikan _babu _terkutuk berpakaian _buluk_ sana sini dan majikan _fabulous_-nya (yang sama-sama buluk). Oke, jangan diambil hati. Itu menurutnya, lho. Menurut Sakurai pribadi. Entah mengapa lelaki ini hobi menganggap setiap hari adalah lebaran dan selalu menyalahkan diri sendiri.

'_Ayo Ryō, jangan sembarangan menuding orang!'_

"A-aku memberikan semua _bento -_ku pada Aomine-_san_, kukira tak akan ada latihan basket sampai selarut ini, jadi a-aku…. Ah, ma-maaf, aku tak bermaksud menyalahi Aomine-_san_!"

"Aomine-_kun _merampas _bento_-mu?"

"E-eeh bukan begitu, aku sendiri yang memberikannya. Setiap hari begitu, kok. He … hehehe …"

Sakurai tertawa garing. _Seems legit_. Kuroko kembali menghujamnya dengan tatapan datar _and his usual straight face_. Eh, tidak. Alisnya (kembali) sedikit bertaut. Sepertinya otak si pemuda _hitam _ini telah mengambil sebuah konklusi. "Sebenarnya kau bisa menolaknya," paparnya seraya menyilangkan kedua jari telunjuknya di depan si pemuda coklat.

"E-eh, tidak bisa, m-maaf, sungguh, aku tidak bi—"

"Kau bisa, Sakurai-_kun_. Hanya dengan menyertakan alasan, Aomine-_kun _pasti mengerti,"—kali si _pendek _berambut biru menopang dagunya dengan pose detektif. Asdfghjkl. "Tak ada salahnya membantu orang lain, tapi kau juga harus melihat kondisi dirimu sendiri. Jangan berat sebelah,"

Sakurai menegak saliva yang menyangkut dalam rongga mulutnya.

"A-aku lebih baik sakit daripada teman-temanku yang sakit,"

"Masalahnya kalau kau sakit, yang lain juga kerepotan menanganimu. Pilih mana?"

_Skak mat._

Pemuda bersurai coklat muda itu tak henti-hentinya melantunkan berbagai macam admirasi dan puji-pujian dalam sanubari pada sosok di hadapannya ini. Di balik kelemahannya bermain basket, pemuda ini memiliki watak bijaksana nan wibawa yang sangat tinggi. Entah Sakurai hanya mendramatisir atau memang realita, tapi dia melihat sosok (yang kata orang) payah ini dengan pandangan lain.

"I-itu m-maaf…. Aku memilih opsi kedua. M-maaf," jawabnya ragu. Bola matanya bergerak menghindari tatapan Kuroko yang terus-terusan mengintimidasi. Butuh suplai oksigen untuk menormalisasikan degup jantung yang mengoyak dada. Sampai sekarang Sakurai tak mengerti apa maksud dari degup ambigu ini, yang jelas dirinya sangat merasa nyaman bisa menumpahkan apa yang ditampungnya dalam kantong emosi selama hidupnya. Weis, _lebay_.

'_Grep'_

Kuroko tiba-tiba menggenggam punggung tangan Sakurai yang tertelungkup di atas meja, dan meremasnya pelan. Hal yang tidak biasa dilakukan oleh dirinya pada siapapun—bahkan Kagami saja tidak pernah dibeginikan. Dia menatap serius sosok Sakurai yang wajahnya sudah bersemu merah di hadapannya. Laki-laki bersurai coklat itu benar-benar gugup dan bingung.

"Sakurai-_kun _juga harus berhenti meminta maaf jika tidak merasa bersalah,"

"E-eh?"

Pemain Tōō itu berkedip. "Ma-maaf, tapi ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan, ma-maksudku maaf! Maaf, aku tak bermaksud melawanmu, maaf Kuroko-_san_!" —dia membuang muka canggungnya ke sembarang arah—mungkin ke nampan bekas makannya yang sedari tadi tak bergeming di atas meja. "M-maaf, maaf, maaf, aku benar-benar tak bermaksud membangkangmu, maaf," bisiknya lelah.

"Sakurai-_kun _memang tidak bersalah. Kenapa dari tadi mengucapkan _maaf _tiada henti? Bahkan saat pertandingan pun kau selalu seperti itu. Bebaskan perasaan hatimu, _ne, _Sakurai-_kun_. Maksudku, jangan selalu merasa terkekang oleh sesuatu."

"E-eh? M-maaf, ta-tapi, masa sih aku tidak bersalah? Benarkah?"

"Hu'um,"

Sebuah anggukan pelan yang dilontarkan Kuroko cukup membuat Sakurai terpekur dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga. Satu lagi pujian untuk tuan muda miskin ekspresi. Dia adalah orang pemaaf (bagi Sakurai) dan baik hati.

"Sakurai-_kun _hanya melakukan satu kesalahan padaku hari ini," sambungnya (yang seketika membuat pilar penyokong kalbu sang pemain Tōō runtuh). Anehnya, laki-laki bertinggi badan 168 cm itu malah tersenyum lebih lebar dari yang sebelumnya. Sakurai bingung, benar-benar bingung.

"Be-benarkah? Maafkan aku, Kuroko-_san_! Maafkan aku kalau begitu! Sumpah, demi apa pun aku sudi menerima hukuman darimu, asal kau memaafkan—"

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, sudah kubilang,"

Masih dengan seulas senyum tulus di wajahnya, Kuroko menginterupsi kalimat panjang permintaan maaf edisi lebaran dari mulut Sakurai. Benar, 'kan? Isi hati Kuroko selalu misterius.

"Tapi, aku sudah melakukan kesalahan—"

"Ya, Sakurai-_kun _sudah membuatku tersenyum seperti ini. Menurutku Sakurai-_kun _itu lucu,"

"Maa—e-eehh?"

.

.

.

Satu kecupan singkat di pipi si pemuda coklat sebagai _hukuman_.

**[end] /digiling**

_Brokoro = broken kokoro /ngek /apaini_

HAI :D debut kedua saya nih di fandom KnB wkwkwkwk XD salam kenal lagi ya :D /krik

Saya ambil setting setelah seirin ngalahin Tōō pas WC (WINTER CUP OY /krik) sebenernya. Agak awkward sih == terus terus saya ngga tau berapa jarak dari maji burger ke Tōō D: jadi anggap aja jauuuuh banget ya kan namanya juga fanfic :p /dibuang (kalau gak salah ada yang bilang di Tokyo, tapi masih ragu QwQ)

Terus terang saya nggak berniat bikin Kuroko yang seenaknya kissu pipi Sakurai di ending seperti itu :DDDD /dikepret  
Tapi sejak pertama kali liat hints Seirin vs Tōō untuk yang pertama kali, di benak saya, saya mikir, duh ini uke sama uke kalau disatuin gimana ya? Dan ujung-ujungnya saya malah ngeship pair crack unyu ini karena keisengan membayangkannya—/dikepretlagi

Well, happy fujo(dan)shi independence day hehehe :D salam kenal juga untuk semua penghuni fandom ini~ senang bertemu kalian :D /ojigi  
maaf kalau ada kengacoan yang tertoreh lewat fic absurd ini. Hihihi.

(_anw saya baru tau kalau FID kali ini harus bersangkutan sama 'kebebasan'. Jadilah saya menyematkan beberapa kata 'bebas' yang bermakna luas di dalamnya www gomen /diinjek)_

.

_=pindanglicious_


End file.
